race_department_simulation_careerfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Haiburiddo
|} Team Haiburiddo (formerly known as Team Hybrid, and Abt Audi Team Denmark) is a team that is currently running in the Grand Prix 4 Touring Car Championship. After the first season of the series, the team became Team Hybrid under the founder's decision, and later became Team Haiburiddo, due to the Japanese "favour" of the team owner. Overview Touring cars The team debuted in the series buying out Abt Audi Team Dennark. The team was made out of 2 drivers who debuted in the middle of the first season - Andy Black and Pablo Diehl. Andy had a very unsuccessful first season, scoring only a single points finish and being far off the pace compared to his rival Milos. Even Diehl, who joined later, scored more points than his teammate throughout the season. Season 2 As season 2 rolled on, the rebranded team once again struggled for pace, but they were saved by the financial collapse of the season, and the complete restart under new management, and with a new title sponsor. They had some nice early season pace, but the reliability costed them of going any further up, and the team went downhill once again. They still managed to get 3 podiums in the reversed grid races, with really good race pace. They got constantly outscored by rival team Apex Racing though. The team finished 3rd last in the constructors standings, above Vodafone GT, and Matador Falcon Racing, who both joined mid-season. Team Hybrid scored three podiums - two seconds places at Brazil and Monaco and a third place at Australia. Season 3 Season 3 saw yet another disasterous season, despite early season form the reliability striked hard again and the team, just, finished in last place after Diablo Racing's superb performance in the final race. In the 5th race at Netherlands, Andy Black scored his first victory for the team. Team Hybrid scored six podiums: a single win at Netherlands, one second place at Australia and four third places at Portugal, Netherlands, Australia, Great Britain and Belgium. Season 4 Season 4 started off poorly, and straight after round 1 the team started to get into financial trouble despite a second place finish for Diehl. The team had a poor second round too, locking the very last row on the grid, which meant that they were on the edge of going bankrupt, and announced that they would leave the sport soon if better results didn't come. However, Apex Racing Team bought the entire team after the first race of Round 2, and renamed it into Eipekkusu Racing, which saved the team. The team scored only a single podium at Mexico, their worst season ever. Season 5 After a disappointing Season 4, the team, along with Apex Racing Team, is currently looking for a plan to be a midfield team. However, the plan finally materialised in the later races of the season, with the team finishing 2nd behind to their rival team, 2KF1 Racing. NASCAR The team is expected to debut in the series at 15th August 2014, with the drivers Dale Earnhardt Jr. and Terry Labonte The team had a tough year, being backmarkers in most races, though with some hard work they managed to grab 1 pole position and 1 podium, putting them ahead of the unlucky Cedars Team. Category:GPTCC constructors